


Vincent

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William teaches Xander about Vincent van Gogh but Angelus makes things difficult as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent

**Title:** Vincent  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #250 Starry Night  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Brief mention of death  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** William teaches Xander about Vincent van Gogh but Angelus makes things difficult as usual  
 **Note:** Please see note below regarding the song. ~ Thank you.

 

Xander walked the short distance to his master's rooms with small smile. The last few weeks had been wonderful. Master had kept his word and they'd been spending more time together. Mistress Darla was keeping Master Angelus occupied and all was right in Xander's world. Now that his sleeping pattern had adjusted to coincide with the other residents of the household, he had even begun some formal training in the gymnasium. His master liked his strong well-defined muscles if the way he liked to lick and suck at the hills and valleys they made on Xander's skin was any indication of how he felt. He'd been bathed, oiled and dressed in delicate flowing chains and a light decorative collar rested against the bones at the top of his well muscled chest. He felt calm and confident in sharp contrast to how he felt such a short time ago when he was sitting in his lonely pen with only his over-active imagination for company. Xander's smile grew bigger as he heard his master's voice singing quietly accompanied by the soft strains of the acoustic guitar. Listening to his master sing and play was one of his favourite pastimes. He would sit, silent and still, for hours simply listening and getting lost in the worlds and images the words created in his mind.

 

_Starry, starry night.  
Paint your palette blue and grey,  
Look out on a summer's day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.  
Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
In colours on the snowy linen land._

_Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they did not know how.  
Perhaps they'll listen now._

_Starry, starry night.  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,  
Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue.  
Colours changing hue, morning field of amber grain,  
Weathered faces lined in pain,  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand._ *

 

Xander felt overwhelmed with emotion and a sob bubbled up and out of his mouth, unbidden by conscious thought. William stopped and turned when he heard the small noise come from behind him. Standing in the doorway was Xander. He looked so sad, William was immediately concerned.

“What's wrong Pet?”

Xander stepped forward into the room, decorative chains swaying gently and glinting in the light from the fire. “The song,” Xander replied softly as if that explained everything. William cocked his head to one side still looking terribly confused. “The words are so beautiful. Who is Vincent?” Xander asked as he settled on the large plump cushion near the couch facing the small fireplace. The cushion placed him within easy reach of his master's hands which liked to stroke his skin and run long nimble fingers through his hair. Xander had no real objections to either as he found the motions soothing and comforting. As if on cue William slipped the ribbon from Xander's hair and his fingers began a rhythmic slide through the silky strands.

“Was Pet,” William corrected, gently. “Vincent van Gogh. He was an artist. Mostly misunderstood and not really appreciated until after his death.”

Xander was intelligent and quick to learn and his enthusiasm showed in his manner. The combination gave him a childlike curiosity which delighted William immensely. He didn't want a mindless pet who would follow every order without question. He yearned for a life long companion and one day hoped Xander would be the one. Xander, however, keenly felt his lack of education and knowledge which was something he wanted desperately to correct. “Master?” Xander questioned, hesitantly.

“Yeah Pet?” William responded with fondness.

“Do you mind all my questions? I know I'm not very smart but -”

“NO!” William shouted crossly making Xander jump. He regretted his outburst immediately and resumed the gentle motions of his hand, soothing his pet. “Didn't mean to frighten you but I don't want to hear you say such things about yourself. A lack of schooling or knowledge does not mean the same as being unintelligent. Not your fault you didn't get to attend school and were only taught what you needed to know to serve your masters.”

Xander gazed up into the kind, blue eyes, a blush diffusing his skin. “Really? You don't mind?”

William's hand stopped its movement and slipped around to stroke Xander's cheek with fingertips which barely grazed the heated skin. “No. I don't mind. In fact, I like it very much.”

“Really?” Xander asked, disbelief making his voice breathy.

William had to firmly stamp on the urge to throw his pet to the floor and ravage him senseless. He hadn't summoned Xander for sex, well not right away at least. There was time for that later after he had a chance to discuss the impending arrival of the Master Tepes. The Master was due to arrive tomorrow evening and William wanted to prepare his pet for the inevitable consequences. William had a duty to perform and it didn't matter how William felt. It was simply expected. William sometimes envied Xander his position as pet feeling he was more of a slave than Xander ever was. Trying to keep the peace between himself and Angelus was not always an easy thing and he sometimes felt the strain. He loved his sire but there were times when he wished for freedom. Yes. Slavery was perhaps the appropriate word for his position after all. A night of passion with his pet would be wonderful, but first, he would try his best to make Xander happy. “Really Xander. Ask your questions and if I can answer, I will.”

“Will you tell me about Vincent? What kind of artist was he? Did he die an old man? Did he-”

William laughed with delight. “Stop Pet. Stop.” He made sure he had Xander's attention before he continued. “One question at a time, okay?”

Xander nodded with a shy grin. He knew he could run off at the mouth. It had gotten him in trouble more times than he cared to remember.

“Tell ya what.” William began, deciding their talk regarding Master Tepes could wait a few hours. “We've got an extensive art gallery with several of his paintings hanging on display. Why don't we wander on over and we can talk there?”

William smiled as Xander visibly vibrated with excitement. “Oh yes! Please! Can we!”

“'Course we can. C'mon then, Pet.”

They spent the next few hours browsing the paintings and, as promised, William told Xander all about Vincent van Gogh. He held his pet close when Xander became distressed as William explained the tragic circumstances of van Gogh's death. William tried to concentrate on some of the more pleasant aspects of the artist's life but found it difficult. Fortunately Xander was so distracted by the colourful paintings and sculptures on display, he hardly noticed when William finally changed the subject to an artist whose life was filled with far more happiness. They were standing before the large painting, at the end of the gallery in a small alcove, depicting a night scene of a vampire and a young man in an embrace. William was waiting for Xander to notice the obvious resemblance between himself and the young man in the painting when he heard a noise behind them.

“Ah. I see you've shown Xander your turning.” Angelus' voice boomed across the small space as he stepped between them. “One of my best works. Don't you think Xander?” The taunt was unmistakable and William tensed under the hand on his shoulder.

“It's...it's beautiful,” Xander said quietly, ducking his head and hiding behind the fall of his hair.

“Xander,” William stepped in before Angelus could say anything further. “Why don't you wait for me in my rooms and I'll be there in a minute.” William watched silently as Xander stepped out of the alcove and disappeared from sight before turning back to face Angelus. “What did you want?”

“I would watch my tone if I were you William,” Angelus cautioned.

William reined in his anger. He knew better than to let Angelus get under his skin like that. He knew Angelus did it on purpose to prove how powerful he was, especially when Darla was in residence. She always seemed to bring out this side if his sire. William had come to both welcome and loath her visits. She would keep his sire happy and occupied for a time but then the power plays would start. Darla would reassert her authority and Angelus would need to push back. He wouldn't direct his irritation and frustration at Darla though. No. He reserved the honour of his ire for his childer. “I'm sorry Sire.” William said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

“Better. I wanted to remind you of your promise regarding the Master Tepes. You do remember he's due to arrive tomorrow?”

William had expected as much. Neither noticed the shadow in archway leading to the outer area of the gallery or the sharp intake of breath when Angelus finished speaking. So intent upon each other they didn't notice the sound of bare feet as they quickly pattered away.

“I haven't forgotten.”

“As a small reminder- No. Think of it as an incentive. You do as your told and I won't lay a finger on that silly little pet of yours.”

“Told you I'd do it. Leave Xander outta this,” William realised he was, again, letting Angelus get to him and stopped to calm down. “Master Tepes will not be disappointed Sire. I promise.”

“See that he isn't William,” Angelus warned before he turned and walked away.

 

Xander worried over the information he'd overheard. Pacing back and forth in front of the fire, he remembered the night Angelus had come to Master's rooms and ordered Xander to watch as Angelus used his master for his pleasure. He remembered his arousal and hurt but most importantly he remembered the cryptic warnings and the name Master Tepes. Xander tried to understand why his master had to obey and he didn't want to make things worse. Xander decided to do his best to keep his master happy until he could figure a way out for both of them. Xander looked up as his master entered the room. William crossed the room and flopped back on the couch, throwing an arm over his face, he sighed tiredly. Xander immediately knelt at his master's feet and laid his head upon his thigh, offering comfort in the only way he knew how.

William's free hand quickly made its way into the long brown locks. “Ah pet,” William sighed. “I'm sorry Angelus interrupted the tour.”

“It's okay Master. We can go again another time.” Xander tried his best to reassure his master all was well. He was trying to think of a distraction when he spotted the guitar his master was playing earlier. “Master will you play the rest of the song for me?”

William moved his arm and smiled down at his pet affectionately. A bit of music followed by a bit of Xander would do nicely. “Sure Pet,” he said reaching for the instrument he'd left beside the couch earlier. Xander made himself comfortable on his cushion as he let himself drift off into a world of colourful paintings and love.

>~*~

  


 

* Vincent written by Don McLean  


 


End file.
